1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector mounted in a sinking manner to a printed circuit board and having contacts so structured that a height of the connector relative to the printed circuit board can be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
TW 201025760, published on Jul. 1, 2010, discloses an audio jack connector comprising an insulating body and a plurality of terminals fixed to the insulating body. Each terminal includes a resilient mounting portion extending out of a bottom wall of the insulating body for compression contact against a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the audio jack connector is mounted. Such connector is not adapted for sink-type board-mounting where a bottom of the connector is at a height or leveled below a top of the PCB.
US 2015/0050835, published on Feb. 19, 2015, discloses sink-type audio jack connectors meeting market demands of various height specifications. Specifically, a height difference between a center of the connector and a PCB can be changed by employing terminals that have abutment portions of different heights or vertical dimensions.
There is a need for achieving different heights of board-mounted connectors relative to a PCB a new receptacle connector is to solve the above technical problem.